Let's Date
by phoebe9509
Summary: What happens when Sean asks Emily out on a date? How does Hotch react?


Aaron Hotchners brother Sean was in the area visiting his big brother. They had their ups and downs just like any family does but they were trying to be more of a family. After a big case the team went out to dinner and Hotch invited Sean. Hotch quickly saw how drawn his baby brother was to Prentiss. He was telling her jokes then lightly placing his hand on her arm or leg. Hotch wasn't too fond of seeing them flirt, but he let it go.

A few days later when Emily came into work she was in a good mood. She sat at her desk and Morgan raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"What are you so happy about over there missy?"

"Nothing special."

"You don't smile like that for no reason. Did you get lucky?"

Emily laughed out loud. "No Morgan. I have a date tonight, that's all."

"A date? With who?" Morgan…always the protector.

"Sean."

Reid looked up when he heard the name. Morgan just stared at her. Lucky for him Reid had a voice. "Sean, as in, um…Hotchner?"

"Yes."

Morgan coughed loudly. "So let me get this straight. You are going out on a date with Sean Hotchner. Hotch's younger brother?"

Emily looked at them confused. "Yes, that would be the one. What's wrong with you guys?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Morgan blurted out.

"Even I don't think that's a good idea Emily," Reid pitched in.

"Why not? What's the problem?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that he's your boss's brother comes to mind.

"What does that have to do with anything? Am I supposed to ask Hotch his permission first?"

"No, but, um, I mean…you know…" Reid mumbles.

"What mumbles over here is trying to say Em, is that since Foyet you and Hotch have gotten pretty close. We just don't want your _friendship_ to be messed up because of this.

"Wait. Why did you say friendship like that? And it's a date, it's not like I'm marrying the guy. I don't see the problem guys. I'm going out tonight. It's as simple as that." With those words she begins her paperwork and missed the worried look Reid and Morgan exchanged with each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch found out about the date around 2pm. Sean called him to see if he knew what kind of flowers Emily liked.

"Why on earth would you want to know that?" Hotch asked.

"So I know what kind to bring tonight."

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

"We're going out."

Hotch almost swallowed his tongue. He cleared his throat. "I don't think I heard you right, you're going out tonight with Prentiss? With Emily?"

"Yep."

Hotch could hear the smugness in his brothers voice and he didn't like it. "On a date?"

"Duh! I think I want to take her some place where there's dancing. You know get her all hot and bothered then head home and seal the deal."

Hotch looked down and realized he broke the pen he was holding onto. His brother was just looking to get into her pants! He didn't care about her.

"I thought you said you two were going on a date? What makes you think she'll just give it up?" Hotch asked angrily.

"Have you seen how she looks at me? It's a done deal, and she definitely looks like the type that would be wild in bed. Aaron I can't believe I haven't come to visit you sooner. If that JJ chick wasn't practically engaged I'd get her in on the action as well, but I think Emily will be more than I can handle."

"I really don't appreciate you talking about my team like they're pieces of meat. I also don't think it's a good idea to go out with one of them, considering you only have one thing on your mind, and I doubt that you let Prentiss in on your intentions for the evening."

"Whoa! Aaron—calm down! I'm not asking for your approval. She's a big girl—she can more than hold her own I'm sure. I just called to see if you knew her favorite flower. I wanted to sweeten the deal, and I plan on getting to know her first, thank you very much. Who knows I might fall in love with this chick."

Hotch lets out a sigh. "Daisies. That's her favorite. Sean, can you do me a favor please? Can you try not to hurt her?"

"I can try, but I'm sure she'll be the one hurting me." With that he hung up and Aaron stared at his phone in disbelief then looked out his office window down at Prentiss. She definitely didn't deserve to be used, but maybe, just maybe he'd like her and not want to use her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Emily came to work in a good mood.

"Oh no, Em, please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Sleep with Sean."

Emily looked at Morgan in shock. "I don't know why you care so much, but for your information, no I didn't sleep with him."

Morgan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So, did you not have a good time?"

"No, I had a great time, but just because I have a great time doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him."

Emily looks at Morgan and wonders what the big deal is. Just as she's wondering this Sean walks in and pulls her out of her chair and into his arms. He fists his hand in her hair and pulls her into a kiss. His other hand travels down her back and lands on her ass and squeezes.

"Sean!" Emily squeals. "What are you doing?"

"I missed you. I wanted to see you. And I also needed to come talk to Aaron." Emily nods and he leans in to kiss her again. "I'll see you in a minute." He passes her and slaps her on the butt and heads for his brothers office.

Morgan who had been watching the whole exchange looked up at Hotch's office to see his boss staring at the two with a dangerous look in his eyes. He got up from his seat and went to go hide out in his baby girls office because he had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

Emily shook her head as Sean disappeared into his brothers office. He was very touchy yesterday on their date, but she didn't think he'd come to her job and play grab ass while she was on the clock. Just as her thoughts were getting started she heard a crash coming from Hotch's office. She looked up in confusion and then she saw Hotch punch Sean.

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped out of her seat and ran into his office. Sean tackled Aaron to the ground and they were rolling around hitting each other.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She cried out.

Neither of them answered her as they continued to pummel each other. She went over and grabbed Aaron around the waist and pulled him towards her.

"Guys, knock it off. What is wrong with you two? Hotch! Sean! Stop it!" She gets Hotch far enough away from his brother but she loses her balance and falls to the ground with Hotch on top of her.

"Prentiss, are you okay?" Hotch asked with concern written on his face.

"I'm okay, but clearly you two aren't. What is going on?" Hotch gets off of her and helps her to her feet.

"Don't ask me," Sean says bitterly. "I walk in here to talk to my brother and he attacks me like a crazy person. I didn't do anything and I get a black eye because of it. All I know is that when I first came here everything was fine, but then I start talking to you and things go to hell."

"Wait! Are you two fighting because of me?" Sean shrugs and Emily turns her attention to Hotch.

"Prentiss—"

"She has a first name you know! Maybe you should use it Aaron!"

Hotch goes to lunge at his brother again but Emily places her hands on his chest to restrain him.

"Both of you sit down." When they don't move she raises her voice. "NOW!"

They listen to her and sit down but they glare at each other.

She looks between the two men. "The glaring can stop now guys. Okay, look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two, but I can't be the person who comes between two brothers."

"Our relationship was already strained long before you Emily," Sean states.

"It may be strained but I won't be the reason it becomes more so. I can't. I'm sorry."

Both Hotchner men look down. Then Sean snaps his eyes up and focuses them on his older brother.

"This is all your fault you know. Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"I do want you to be happy, just—"He fades off.

"Just not with Emily."

Emily looks at Aaron with wide eyes. Hotch locks eyes with Prentiss then quickly looks back at his brother.

"You're right; I don't want you to be with her. If things go wrong in your relationship then it will make things strained here at work—with me. I need her focused. And no offense Sean, but I know your track record."

"And you don't think I can change? Maybe I just need to find the right woman to help me change. Ever think about that?"

"I have thought about that, but if that was the case and you really wanted to be with her then you wouldn't have said all the things to me on the phone before you went out with her Sean. Those were words of someone who isn't serious about a relationship."

"You know what Aaron, you're a—"

"Okay guys, relax," Emily says quickly trying to get the guys to stop fighting along with glaring at each other. It was like a contest on who had the scariest glare. "Sean, I'm sorry, but a relationship isn't going to happen between us. Maybe it's for the best; I'm not the best person to be in a relationship with. And Hotch maybe you two could work on your relationship with each other. I know that'll make me feel better. It'll make me feel like I didn't screw things up even more between you two. So, I'm sorry, but I can't. Now, I want you two to kiss and make up. I'm going to go back to my desk to finish my paperwork, and when I leave I don't want you two guys to rip each others head off. Be nice and make up."

With that she walks out of Hotch's office closing the door behind her and hoping the two guys can work it all out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several days after the incident the team was called to Florida for a case. They caught the UNSUB quickly and Hotch decided that they could take the night off to relax and they'd hop on the plane tomorrow morning. Reid got suckered into going down to a club with Morgan and Emily. JJ and Rossi were going to have some quality time alone together and Hotch decided to stay in his room and go over future cases.

Emily went shopping for an outfit to wear to the club. She needed to go out and dance and forget everything because the last couple of weeks were wearing her down. She found a great outfit and got ready. She headed down the hall to Hotch's room and knocked lightly.

"Hey Hotch," Emily beamed as he opened the door.

Hotch's mouth hung open while he stared at her. She had on a short red dress that hugged all her curves. Her hair was down in loose curls. The sides of her dress had small cuts on it and a large amount of skin was showing. Her breasts were pushed up and Aaron was having difficulty looking away from her and breathing.

"Hey Prentiss, what are you doing here?" Hotch finally got out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the club with us. It's going to be fun."

Hotch looked at her and realized how much he wanted to go out and have fun with her, but then he thought how hard it would be to breathe around her and decided against it. "That's okay Emily. I'm just going to stay in and catch up on some work."

Emily pouts and Hotch resists the urge to smile at this. He never thought he'd see bad ass Emily Prentiss pout.

"Are you sure? It's gonna be a good time and the cases will still be there when you get back."

"I'm sure. Thank you for asking though."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Have a nice night Hotch," she says and turns to walk away and Hotch notices her ass in that dress and groans as he shuts the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a knock at Aaron's hotel room door and he opened it to Reid. "Hey, come on in," he says as he goes back to the table where his files were spread out.

"Um, the reason I'm here Hotch is a little weird. Um, I..."

"Reid, just say it."

"Emily's drunk."

Hotch looked up with confusion in his brows. "Okay, is Prentiss not allowed to get drunk after a case is finished?"

"Of course she is, but we have a problem."

"Which is?"

"Okay, here's the deal. JJ and Emily are sharing a room. Rossi is with JJ in that room." Understanding came around Hotch's face. "And there isn't any room in my room. Besides Morgan's already snoring. And, you know, your room is the only safe one left, and I mean Emily was downstairs dancing with all these guys and I mean, I can let her go off with one of them—"

"No!" Hotch couldn't believe Reid would even suggest such a thing like that. He remembered fondly what she was wearing earlier and he knew there was no doubt in his mind that guys were all over her tonight. "She can stay in here Reid. She's not going off with a complete stranger. Where is she?"

"Out in the hallway trying not to fall asleep."

Hotch tried not to smirk. "Okay, she can come in."

Reid went back out in the hallway and returned with his arm around Emily who was stumbling in with her arms around his neck. "Okay Em, Hotch said you can stay with him tonight."

Emily looked at Hotch who had returned his attention back to the case files and frowned. "You're leaving?" Reid nodded. "Reid, you can't leave me alone with Mr. I just want to work on case files instead of hanging out with my friends! Reid you have to stay," she whines and Hotch chuckles.

"I'm tired Emily and you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk," she says as she clings to Reid's neck.

"Ha, okay tell that to my neck," Reid says jokingly. "I better get going. I'm sure I'll need two hours to get used to Morgan snoring before I finally doze off." He starts to move away but Emily doesn't let him go. "Um, Hotch, a little help over here please."

Hotch walks over to them and unwraps Emily's arms from around Reid's neck and pulls her closer to him.

She gave up on Reid and then wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck. She snuggled in close to him enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. Hotch's hand traveled to her waist and noticed that her dress was very flimsy and he rubbed her hip lightly.

"Alright Reid, you can go, I got her from here. I'll send her to bed to sleep it off."

Reid smiled and then left the two alone. The door shut firmly behind him and Hotch looked around the room. He shook his head and rubbed her hip again unconsciously. When she moaned he knew he had to move away from her.

Hotch clears his throat before saying, "So, um, I think maybe we should get you into bed Prentiss." He feels her nod against his neck. She runs her hands down his arms and she sways a little. Hotch wraps his arm around her waist and steers her to his bed. He pulls the comforter back and she starts to climb in.

"God Hotch, it's freezing in here!"

"That's probably because you're wearing half a dress," he says with a smirk.

Emily laughed and pulled the covers up to her chin and she got comfortable. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Hotch looked around, "The floor I guess."

"Oh, don't be stupid. You can sleep in the bed with me."

Hotch, whose eyebrows shot up when she basically called him stupid, shot up even more when she said they could sleep in the bed together. "I'm not sure if that's a great idea, Prentiss."

"Why not? The beds big enough for the two of us and I'm sure by time you're finished with looking over files I'll be passed out, so I don't see the problem."

"Fine, you win." Emily smiled then sunk back into her pillow even more and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later she felt the other side of the bed shift down and smiled inwardly. She could feel the heat coming off of Hotch. She was drifting back into a comfortable sleep when she felt a hand pushing her bangs away from her eyes and fingers lightly stroking her cheek. Emily shivered slightly at the feeling.

"I guess now would be the best time to talk to you. I never meant to hurt you or act the way I did. So, I apologize, I'm sorry Prentiss," Hotch whispers as he pushes her hair off her face.

"For what?" She asks quietly while opening her eyes to look at her boss.

"You're supposed to be asleep, but since you're awake…Everything with Sean. Did you really like him?" He asks diverting his eyes from her beautiful brown ones.

Emily was shocked by his question. "Um, I don't really know him, but from what I do know, I can say I did like him, but it's not important."

"It is important. It's important to me. Did I ruin your chance at happiness because I'm an idiot?"

"No, you didn't ruin anything Hotch." She reaches up and strokes his cheek. "It's more important for you to be in my life. I want you in it…I need you in it. And I knew that with the way you looked at me the other day in your office that you wouldn't still be there if I went out with him."

"See, I did ruin it for you. I want you to be happy Emily, even if that means you're with my brother."

"I am happy Hotch, but I wouldn't be if you're not in my life. And well, if I dated your brother I probably wouldn't be happy because then I'd be with the wrong Hotchner," she mumbles shyly.

Hotch gasped. "What? I don't know what you mean."

Emily rolled her eyes. "For a profiler you aren't exactly the brightest bulb in the box are you?" Hotch opened his mouth to say something but Emily beat him to it. "I think you know what I mean. I've wanted you for a long time now. I kept trying to ignore all my feelings but they just kept getting stronger. And then I met your brother and he was sweet and funny and I guess in my mind I figured if I couldn't have you then I'd have to settle for the next best thing. I didn't know that going out with him would make you two almost kill each other."

Hotch quickly snapped his mouth shut when he realized it was hanging open the whole time. "I was jealous. I didn't think seeing him kissing you at your desk would make me go crazy but it did. Seeing his hands running through your hair and then his hands all over you drove me mad. I was never jealous of Sean until that moment. I couldn't take it. I wanted to be the one who did those things. I wanted to be the one you smiled at. I wanted my lips to be the ones yours touched."

Emily leans forward and gently places her lips on Hotch's. She pulls back and licks her lips. "So, was that everything you've ever thought about?"

Hotch chuckles. "God yes, Come here beautiful." He says as he grabs her face in his hands and pulls her near for a breathtaking kiss. Emily lets out a moan as Hotch runs his fingers through her hair. Much better than Sean, she thought to herself. She pushes his shoulders back onto the bed and straddles him. He lets out a grunt when he feels her heat on his stomach. She bends down to capture his lips again. They pull apart for air as their hands still roam over each others bodies.

"Do you want this Emily?"

"I want you. I want everything that comes with it."

"So you want to do this tonight?"

"Don't you? I mean, I don't want to stop, but I will if you want me to." She grabs his hands and places them on her breasts and he squeezes. She arches her back into his hand and moans.

"I don't want to stop."

"Good." She slides down so she's hovering right on top of his growing erection and his hips buck on their own accord which causes sounds to escape both of their lips.

Hotch unzips Emily's dress and it pools around her waist. His hands and mouth find her breasts again. "You're so beautiful Emily. I can't wait to make you scream my name!"

Emily bites her lip and blushes. Hotch glares at her.

"You are not going to keep those sounds inside Emily. I want to hear you and I will do whatever I have to to make you cry out. Am I making myself clear?" Silence. "Agent Prentiss!" Hotch yelled as he held her hips and rubbed her core against him, which caused a deep moan to escape her lips in pleasure. Hotch smirks. "Glad to see we're on the same page now."

"I can't help it. That Agent Prentiss stuff just makes me so hot!" Emily then rips his shirt up over his head and tosses it to the ground. She runs her nails over his chest and takes great delight in hearing the sounds he's making because of her. Just the feel of him underneath her was enough to make her come, add in the sounds and she was going to be a goner.

Hotch flips them over so he's on top of Emily. He slides his hand down her body, marveling at how smooth her skin is. He cups her breasts which grant him a moan out of her lips. He travels further down and grabs the edge of her underwear and rips them off of her. She gasps and Hotch leans down to capture it with his own mouth.

"You're so beautiful."

Emily blushes. She wanted Hotch for a while now, and she's so glad she didn't sleep with Sean, because even though he was a nice guy, he wasn't Aaron. She wanted this; the way he looked at her with a smile on his face. The way he made her feel with the smallest touch. All of it.

Hotch starts to play with her, and she flushes more. Her body feels like it is on fire. His mouth finds her breasts and licks and bites her nipples until they are both peaked to the point of being painful. She arches her back and grabs his head keeping him in place. She can't take anymore, she needs all of him.

"Hotch! Fuck me!"

Hotch made eye contact with Emily and he knew he was in love. He couldn't believe she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Emily shoved his sweatpants down his hips and legs using her feet.

Hotch looked at her shocked. "Wow! Where'd you learn that move?" he asked.

She giggled. "I'll never tell," she said with a wink. Emily reaches down and took him into her hand and stroked him which caused him to hiss.

"God Emily!"

Emily lined him up with her opening and placed her feet on his ass and pulled him into her. They both moaned in pleasure. Hotch wanted to take his time and learn what she liked best, but Emily had different plans. She kept moving her hips up to try to get him to go faster.

"Hotch, baby," she gasped out. "We can make love later, but right now I need you to fuck me."

Hotch couldn't deny that raspy sultry tone and he pounded into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them into a sitting position. Emily twisted her fingers into his hair and tugged lightly. Hotch's mouth left kisses and bite marks along her neck and traveled down her collarbone and shoulder until he landed at her breasts again. She arched into him again and continued to move up and down. She could feel her orgasm bubbling up so she moved faster. Hotch knew he was going to explode soon and he wasn't going over that edge without Emily. His hand went in between them and played with her clit. She arched into him even more.

"Hotch, uh, oh, right there, don't stop, baby right there!"

Hotch was enjoying the encouragement and it made him work harder. He felt her tighten around him and she screamed his name in a breathy moan. Hotch followed seconds after. They stayed in their seating position wrapped around each other.

Emily places her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Jesus Christ Hotch! That was amazing!"

Hotch nods and places several kisses on her neck then adds several more on her jaw line before lifting her head and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Hotch grabs the dress still pooled around Emily's waist and places the straps back on her shoulders. "You know I really like this dress. You'll definitely have to keep it around."

Emily blushes again and runs her hands over his face. "Baby, I hope you know that now you owe me a new pair of underwear."

They both laugh. "Maybe I'll buy you the kind with strings on the sides so I don't have to replace them every time, because I make no promises that every pair you own won't have to be replaced."

Emily bites her lip to hold back the moan that that thought brought to her mind. They disentangle themselves from each other and lay back down. Hotch wraps himself around Emily and pulls her even closer. His hand grasps her breast and she moans. He kisses her neck. She places her hand on top of his keeping his in place.

"This may sound bad, but I'm glad you punched Sean."

Hotch laughs. "Why is that?"

"Because at that moment I realized you had feelings for me."

"That I do. I love you Emily, I have for a while now."

"That's good to know because I love you too." She turns her head so she can capture his mouth in a kiss.

"Well, we should try to get some sleep because we have to get up early tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure I'll be waking you up before morning comes to ravish you again."

Emily lets out another giggle. "Mmm, I'll be looking forward to it," she says with a smile. "Good night baby."

"Night beautiful." Hotch kisses her temple and they both fall asleep before getting up to give into each others needs and wants four times before getting to the plane.


End file.
